Imagination
by CreatorZorah
Summary: In the wake of being chosen as the fourth Champion, Harry finds himself abandoned by his friends. And then he meets a strange girl, that completely changes his life.
1. Episode I: My name is Magic

**Author's Notes**

I wrote it just to relax. When I posted the latest chapter for Hermione Granger and the Prince of Serpents, I found myself unable to write it anymore. It's like I invested so much into the story that it left me drained. I need a vacation, but I'll be back :)

**Summary.** In the wake of being chosen as the fourth Champion, Harry finds himself abandoned by his friends. And then he meets a strange girl, that completely changes his life.

* * *

**IMAGINATION**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Episode I: My name is Magic**

_"Logic will get you from A to Z; imagination will get you everywhere." ― Albert Einstein_

Harry was sitting in the library, looking at the opened book before him. He was trying to read it, but the meaning of the sentences was slipping away, because his mind was far away. After three years at Hogwarts he thought that he found friends, but as it turned out, he was still alone. Ron abandoned him because of the jealousy, Hermione because she didn't want to chose between her best friends. Some wicked logic made her believe that by talking to neither of them, she would make it better. Both of them left him alone at the most perilous time.

He was desperate, because only a week was left until the First Task and he still had no idea what he would face. The more he wanted to learn, the less he was able to focus. He got so nervous after he had read a history book about the Triwizard Tournament. Cockatrices, Dragons, Manticores, Lethifolds, Acromantulas... it could be anything. How would he be able to defeat something like these creatures?

If Hermione had been with him, she would think of something, maybe catch on some hints he entirely missed. If Ron had been with him, the git would say something encouraging and then would do something funny to distract him from the dangers of the Tournament. But they weren't with him.

Feeling helpless, he closed his eyes and banged his head on table.

"Did it help?"

He opened his eyes and, rubbing his forehead, looked up to the one who spoke to him. It was a girl dressed in a weird white robe, pale skin and waist-long blond hair. Her bright blue eyes had a twinkle that reminded him of Dumbledore for some reason. The girl was his age, but he had never seen her before. Had she come with delegations of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?

"No, not really," he muttered.

She smiled at him and said, "But it did."

"What?" he asked in surprise ignoring looks from other students. "Who are you, by the way?"

Instead of answering she leapt right into his lap, burying him in her hair. As he inhaled her sweat scent, Harry felt her arms around him and before he knew, he was looking right into her eyes. Her lips only a few centimetres from his.

"W-wha-at are y-you d-doing?" he asked blushing furiously.

"Kissing you," she whispered.

The next moment the universe exploded around him, or at least, it felt like it exploded, because nothing else existed for him that moment. No worries, no sadness and no loneliness. Neither Hermione and Ron nor the Tournament were on his mind, only the girl that was kissing him, filling his soul with happiness and freedom.

As their lips parted, she asked softly, "Better?"

"Much better," he wanted to say, but his tongue refused to obey and he muttered something unintelligible.

"I'm glad," she said, flicking him playfully on forehead. "Harry, are you still here?"

"Y-yes," he managed to say, his mind still unable to process what had happened. "W-why did you... you do it?"

"It was my gift to you."

He shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who was with you from the beginning," the girl answered looking into his eyes.

"You're talking in riddles," he whispered. "How could you be with me from..."

Suddenly he was interrupted by someone saying, "Hey, Potter, did you get completely barmy?"

No, this wasn't someone, when Harry turned to the speaker, he saw Draco, who was standing before him with his cronies, posing as if he was embracing and kissing someone.

"Care to introduce me to your imagina... oh, excuse me, _invisible _girlfriend?" the Slytherin exclaimed mockingly bursting into laughter. "What a pathetic moron."

For some reason, Harry wasn't angered by his words. With the girl in his arms, he felt at peace. He found the Malfoy's words, however odd, and even more so the reaction of other people in the library, even Gryffindors. They were laughing.

"Only you can see me, Harry," the girl whispered into his ear.

He turned to look at her and asked, "What? Why?" Then he thought of something that scared him. "Are you part of my imagination?"

"Everything is imagination," she said, a stunning smile on her face. "And imagination is everything."

"I don't... understand," he whispered utterly confused.

"What do you feel?" the girl asked.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Right, he felt at peace, he was happy, he felt free... "I feel magical," he breathed.

"It the feeling real? And does it _really_ matter?"

"No, it doesn't. I've never felt more happy... What is your name?"

"I have many..."

"But..."

"But you can call me Magic."

* * *

Review, please! :)


	2. Episode II: There is no spoon

**IMAGINATION**

_by __CreatorZorah_

**Episode ****II****: ****There ****is ****no ****spoon**

Harry was walking to the Great Hall, holding hands with a girl who wasn't seen by others. He didn't care that she could be his hallucination, because even if she had been a part of his imagination, he wanted to be with her anyway. What did he have to lose? Better spend last few days in this magical happiness than complete depression. Besides, a thought of parting was scaring him.

"If you're Magic, why no-one else sees you?" he asked. Neither he cared if people would believe he was nuts.

"Because they neither wish nor believe," Magic answered in a sad voice.

"But how am I different?"

"You're my champion, my knight, my sword. You needed help and I came."

"Champion?" he asked. The word reminded him of the Tournament.

"It has nothing to do with the silly Tournament," she said as if hearing his thoughts.

He smiled. "Even if I die in a week, I'm glad that I've met you."

"Why would you die?" she asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"Because I have no chance at defeating a cockatrice, a manticore or whatever creature they want me to fight," he said calmly.

Suddenly she stopped and he found himself in her arms. "Remember, Harry, imagination is everything," Magic said and gave him another kiss causing Harry to blush. "You're limited only by your imagination and belief."

"But I don't know the spells."

"What are spells but belief in what they do?" she said, dragging him to the table. She sat down beside him and took a spoon in her hand and asked, "What do you see?"

"A spoon?" he muttered in confusion.

"_There __is __no __spoon_," she whispered and it vanished from her hand. Instead of it a fire lit right in her hand. "The flame, what do you think about it?"

"Um... it's hot, it burns," he said.

"But _it__'__s __cold __and __it __freezes_," she told him.

A steam of water gushed out of her other hand and as it met the fire, instead splashing it out, the water froze falling down in ice shards to the table. She pointed at the Head Table then.

"The table stands on the ground, why doesn't it fall to the ceiling?"

Harry scratched his head and said carefully, "Well, things do not fall to the ceiling."

"But _the __table __falls __to __the __ceiling_."

Harry couldn't help but snigger as the Head Table really flew to the ceiling much to surprise of the few professors that were present in the Great Hall. Luckily he wasn't the only one who laughed at the sight.

"In all my time I've never seen such an outrageous behaviour." Professor McGonagall said in a very stern voice.

She was unfortunate to eat something as the fall of the Head Table happened and now was trying to get the soup out of her robe. Normally, Harry would be terrified at the prospect of having Professor McGonagall angry at him, but right now, he was the happiest man on the Earth, because he had the evidence now. Magic was really here with him, she wasn't just a hallucination, because she could affect other people, even if they didn't see her.

"Whoever did this, will serve detentions until the end of the term," Minerva said.

"It's Potter!" Malfoy shouted from the Slytherin table. "He was doing some weird stuff since he had come to the Great Hall."

"Is that truth, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

And once again, Harry didn't care what Malfoy was saying. Why would the git matter, when Harry had Magic sitting beside him and holding his hand?

"I didn't even touch my wand," Harry said calmly. "So, no, I didn't do that."

The Head of his House looked doubtfully at him, but nodded. Then she and Professor Flitwick began to wave their wands trying to convince the table that up is down, however, soon realized that it was utterly useless, because despite their attempts the table would still fall to the ceiling. Both professors got very interested in studying the piece of furniture and the spellwork behind the 'prank'.

"That's hilarious," he whispered with a smile.

Magic giggled and asked, "Do you believe me now?"

"Well, I guess, you know better. But how do I do this?"

"Imagination and belief, Harry," the girl answered with a bright smile.

"Whom are you talking to, Harry?"

Magic squeezed his hand. Seeing Hermione wasn't as painful as it had been before he met Magic, but it still hurt.

"To the most beautiful girl, Hermione," he said not looking at the witch

"Harry, there is no one," his former friend said.

Harry shrugged. "Just because you don't see, doesn't mean that there is no one."

"I was in the library, Harry. I saw that... I'm worried that you..."

"I don't get it," he interrupted her. "When I feel miserable, when I need you, you leave me. And now, when I'm finally happy, you come and say that you're worried about me. What sort of twisted logic is that?"

"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said, tears formed in her eyes. "I just didn't want to take a side, I thought you two would come around."

"She's genuinely sorry," Magic said. "Everyone makes mistakes, even I."

"I know," he said ignoring the fact that Hermione would hear. "But I can't forget that two best friends betrayed me."

"Harry, please," Hermione whispered in desperation.

"Yet the ability to forgive makes people strong," Magic said.

Harry sighed and looked at the witch, "I'll think about it, now leave me, please." As she left, Harry looked at Magic and muttered, "She thinks I'm crazy."

She placed her arms around his neck and asked, "What makes you think, that you aren't?"

* * *

_Please, review!_


	3. Episode III: Size matters not

**IMAGINATION**

_by __CreatorZorah_

**Episode ****III****: Size matters not**

It was a warm day, and Harry decided to spend it outside. He and Magic were sitting at the lake throwing stones in the water. Harry's thoughts were back to the last night he spent with Magic. Sharing his bed with Magic... was magical. His dreams were pleasant, completely opposite to the nightmares he had been seeing every night during the last weeks.

"Will you... eventually leave me?" Harry asked.

"No," Magic answered, looking at him. "You were born with me, you live with me and I'll guide you in death. We'll be always together, Harry."

Harry hesitated to ask for a moment. "I mean... using the physical body"

She smiled at him brightly. "As long as you need me."

"That's good," he said with a smile and then took a stone in his hand. He imagined it hovering over his hand, but the stone didn't move. "I can't."

"Just try to say aloud what you imagine," she offered an advice. "It will be easier to convince yourself this way."

"_The stone hovers._" As nothing happened, he sighed. "It's useless."

"If you believe so, then it is useless," Magic said. "Believe in yourself, believe in me. Think about me, Harry. I'm with you. You can't fail."

Harry nodded. Magic was with him, how could he even think about failing? He closed his eyes and imagined the stone hovering again. Then he said, "_The stone hovers._" When he opened his eyes and realized that it worked he threw his arms around Magic and exclaimed, "It worked!"

"Of course it did," she said kissing him on his lips. Then she pointed at a large boulder and said, "Now try with this one."

"But..." He hesitated looking at the large, almost a meter in diameter boulder. "It's way too big."

"It's size doesn't matter. You aren't using your muscles, but your mind."

If she was telling him that it was possible, then it was possible. He could do it. Imagination and belief. Harry focused on the boulder and said, "_The boulder hovers._" And it rose into the air.

"This is so different from what I've learned before," Harry said. "_The boulder turns into water._"

It didn't work, but after a few attempts, the boulder turned into water that still was hovering over the ground. It was fascinating. He didn't need any wand movements. As long as Magic was with him, he could do anything.

Magic said, "You've got it."

"Yes, I guess." Harry nodded. "Magic, could you tell me what I will have to face in a few days?"

The girl smiled. "You will face a dragon."

"Well," he said. "It could be worse. I wonder if I can just turn the dragon into something..."

Suddenly the happiness he had been feeling left him and instead of it he was full of despair and fear. It was suffocating. He turned to Magic and to his horror saw Magic turning into completely different girl. Her hair and skin were getting darker and darker until she got pitch-black. Her glowing red eyes were frightening him. He shivered.

"M-magic? W-what happened t-to you?" he asked taking a step back.

"Darkness," she whispered, hovering over to him, and giving a kiss. It was different, she smelled of death and destruction.

"Magic..."

"Do not harm living beings using your power, if you don't wish to see me like this," she said and began to slowly transform into her original form.

"What do you mean?" he asked, relieved that he had his Magic back. "Do you mean Dark Arts?"

"The Dark Arts, as you call them, are only part of what I'm talking about. Even a simple stunner isn't something that you should use, because I'm not meant to harm living beings. I am meant create, to protect, to heal."

"But...how... can I fight then?" he asked.

"Warp the reality around you. Use surrounding, change your body, create weapons and wield them with your own strength. Use your imagination and believe in me," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "If you force me to harm living beings, it causes me pain, corrupts both me and you."

"I won't ever cause you pain!" Harry exclaimed.

"Remember these words, Harry."

"Harry?"

He turned around and found that he somehow attracted quite a few students that were either laughing or looking at him with pity. Hermione stood beside him and had tears on her cheeks.

"What, Hermione?"

"Harry, please, you should come with me to see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"Why?"

"You aren't... aren't well, Harry. Please, come with me," she said trying to take his hand.

He frowned. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Some friends you are," Draco said from behind Hermione. "Driving him completely mad. I've told you, Potter, that you should carefully choose your friends. I wouldn't have betrayed you like your 'friends'."

"Can you shut up, Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Truth bites, mudblood, doesn't it?" Malfoy asked and laughed, moving away.

"I'm not crazy," Harry said with confidence.

"Harry..." Hermione begged him. "You aren't... c-crazy, but you aren't well. Please, come with me."

"Just leave me alone," he muttered.

"No," Hermione said sternly. "I've already done that once. I won't ever leave you alone, Harry. Come with me to Madam Pomfrey, if you don't want me to drag you there."

"Just go with her," Magic suggested smiling.

"But..."

"No buts!" Hermione and Magic said at the same time.

* * *

Another episode ... Review? :)


	4. Episode IV: Lack of faith

**A/N:** Episodes will remain short.

* * *

**IMAGINATION**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Episode IV: Your lack of faith is disturbing**

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster said, entering the Hospital Wing. "Poppy told me that you think Harry isn't well."

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at Harry, who was sitting in a chair, his arms were embracing someone invisible, someone he was talking to. "Don't you see it? Everyone noticed that something isn't right."

"Harry, how do you feel?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged with a smile. "I feel great."

"Now, Miss Granger, why do you think so?" the Headmaster asked, turning to the girl. "He says he feels great."

Hermione gaped at him. "He's... but he's. Can't you see it? He thinks there is a girl in his arms. He's talking to her. He has hallucinations!"

"Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said with a smile. "You should remember, that you're living in the world of magic."

"But... there is no one!" she exclaimed and to prove her point touched Harry, so that her hand had to go through someone he was kissing that moment.

"Hermione, it's incredibly rude," Harry said with a frown. "How would you feel if Peeves would stick his hand through your chest?"

"Do you see what I'm talking about, Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, Harry is right, what you are doing is really rude," Dumbledore said. "I'm forced to take five points from Gryffindor."

"But there is no one!" she exclaimed in desperation.

"Why do you think there is no one?"

"Because she can't be heard, she can't be touched, she can't be seen and he can't prove that she exists. Because she doesn't exist!"

"Her existence doesn't need any proof," Harry said with a sigh. "You see and touch her everyday. You just don't notice her. Your lack of faith in me is disturbing."

"But Harry, it doesn't make any sense." She looked at Dumbledore. "Please, he needs help."

"Magic isn't based on logic, magic defies it. Without faith in magic, one can't be a great wizard or a witch," the Headmaster said. "I don't see any reason, why he should stay in the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "I'm glad that you understand."

Hermione sighed in defeat as she was looking at Harry leaving the Hospital Wing holding someone's hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, he sees things that don't exist," she said.

"No," the Headmaster said, shaking his head. "His perception is unique."

"But..."

"Let me tell you a story about Godric Gryffindor," he told her.

"Godric Gryffindor?" she asked with a frown. "What does he have to do with Harry?"

"He was madly in love with a young lady no one else could see..."

* * *

Hermione sat in the stands watching with a dreadful feeling as Harry entered the arena. Despite her attempts to convince Dumbledore that something happened to Harry's mind, he didn't want to hear her. All he had told her were stupid stories about Godric Gryffindor. She had no idea what Harry had planned for the task... if he had planned anything at all.

Harry stood right before the huge black dragon. It was the biggest and the most vicious of the four. And then she realized with horror, that Harry didn't even have his wand. He was standing before the dragon with a smile on his face. He was going to die! She tried to shout for him to run, but the crowd was so loud that it was impossible for him to hear.

The dragon moved its tail intending to smash the Champion and Hermione closed her eyes, knowing that her friend would die. And then she heard Harry's voice. It was louder than then crowd, louder than the dragon.

"_There is an invisible shield around me, as strong as steel, as thick as Hogwarts' walls!"_

She opened her eyes right in time to see as the Dragon's tail hit an invisible barrier leaving Harry unharmed. The dragon tried to hit Harry the second time, but once again his tail couldn't reach the youngest Champion. The dragon roared and breathed fire.

"_I'm immune to the dragon's fire!_" His voice was so powerful that it caused her to shiver. Hermione couldn't explain the feeling, but it was as if magic was swirling in the arena and Harry was its source.

The fire devoured Harry and for seconds the crowd fell silent. As the fire died down, Harry could be seen standing there unharmed. The crowd cheered. How? Without a wand in the hand he had erected a shield, without a wand he had withstood the dragon's fire.

And then Harry walked towards his goal, the golden egg, completely unaffected by attempts of the dragon to reach and kill him. He didn't try to dodge the deadly claws, he didn't try to protect himself from the hottest fire that was melting stones around him. He was just walking and the dragon couldn't harm him.

Harry picked the dragon egg and walked back. Hermione wasn't the only one who was stunned. The judges apparently weren't any less surprised by his performance. Only Dumbledore looked just like always, with a barmy smile on his face. Bagman was yelling something, commenting on Harry's magic.

How was that possible? Had she been wrong? Wasn't he... Could it be that he really was seeing someone real? Could it be that someone really existed who couldn't be seen or touched? She stood up and rushed to the tent.

* * *

Review! :)


End file.
